


Lingerie

by BigLeoSis



Series: International Fanfic Day - English [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Skinny Steve, Winter Soldier Bucky, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Lingerie

Bucky was rock hard.  
Never in his life before it had gone so quickly.  
But Steve had never looked so sexy.  
The fine silk panties let appear Steves ass in the right light! Damn hot!  
And the shirt fitted his narrow chest perfectly.  
But what Bucky absolutely blew into madness, were the thigh high stockings, which he had just put on.  
Bucky crossed the room, whirled Steve around and smothered his protest with a passionate kiss.  
It wouldn't be hard to get Steve out of the lingerie and make love with him!


End file.
